


Branded Break Time

by Epona (Amatea)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Intersex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatea/pseuds/Epona
Summary: Request from BraveVesperia01Lucina wants to embody the stalwart leadership of the legendary hero Marth. To that end, she's always there to lend a helping hand. But the stress takes a toll on her body. One kind soul in the camp takes notice and is suddenly given the chance to relieve her backed up tension.





	Branded Break Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> My workflow has improved drastically since writing Wyvern Fire. Writing this piece was a real learning experience, but I won't be doing many requests moving forward. Please enjoy!

Tiki and Lucina sat across each other at the coffee table in the latest hour of dusk. The lamp above them cast a warm light around the empty armory, perfect for a talk about the days of old or just sweet nothings.

Lucina brushed her long blue hair back. “Sometimes, I draw strength from your stories about Marth during the fight against Medeus.”

“Another story?” Tiki yawned. “Perhaps it's your turn for stories, Lucina.” She unded her regal green ponytail and leaned back in her chair. “Like I said, you resemble him very much, but you are you. Lucina, the hero-princess. Like Marth, you’re always helping people out. Just today, I saw you driving a wagon up and down camp. What of that?”

“Fredrick needed help moving father’s things, and I had some time” Lucina said.

Tiki put a finger on her chin. “Owain had you spar with him after that. How do you endure the physical strain?”

“It was fun, nothing more.” Lucina replied.

“What about you and Josh, that quiet boy? He must appreciate your company dearly.”

“What about me and Josh?” Lucina asked.

“I’d like to know.” Tiki replied.

* * *

 

A bulge rose from Lucina’s black stockings as she blushed.

Lucina laid her hands on Josh’s petite shoulders. She’s reminded of their height difference, and it brings a mischievous smile to her face. “You must be exhausted” she said.

Oblivious to her expression, Josh lets out a sigh and flexed his shoulders. “Yeah. I’m bea-woah!” He staggered when Lucina presses his face onto her navy turtleneck. The soft fabric smelled like lilacs, her favorite flower. Josh’s cock stiffened in his trousers, as he could tell what she meant to do next.

Lucina petted his head and purred “Do you want a pick-me-up?”

He asshole twitched. It’d been so long since they’ve relieved each other, and judging by the hardening dick poking his leg, Lucina was as pent up as him. They both needed this. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Please…use me.”

Faster than he could say anything, Lucina picked him up and threw him onto the table with a visible thud. His pants were removed in a flourish, leaving his legs splayed open and naked. Lucina took her trousers off also, and their dicks swung freely in the open. Resting her dick on Josh’s smooth stomach, Lucina smiled warmly, reveling in the sensation of his tiny pecker rubbing the middle of her throbbing cock. Josh squealed in pleasure as his glans began to glisten with pre, lubricating their rods and causing Lucina to nearly cum all over his chest.

But she closed her eyes and clenched tightly, and the feeling abated. “Uh-uh.” Lucina panted. “You want my milk where it counts. Prepare yourself.”

Josh gasped and spread his arms out to secure himself on the table. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, anticipating the piercing hot girl cock about to split him open. When she prodded his entrance, he licked his lips and let himself go. Lucina grabbed his legs and thrust with her hips, and she was rewarded with the tight, abrasive sensation of Josh’s inner walls squeezing her cock snugly. It was a tight fit: just how Josh liked it.

“May I keep going?” Lucina cooed, unconcerned of their surroundings.

“We’re in the library!” Josh said worriedly.

“Nobody will mind us.” Lucina said, slowly beginning a pounding rhythm in and out of Josh’s rectum. “I’m just helping a friend in need.”

“Alright…” Josh conceded. He began to stroke his dick as she filled him with her wet dick, the pain long since turned into a gratifying fullness, as if Lucina’s dick belonged in his ass. Her waist slapped against his skin with each motion of their public rutting. Josh panted Lucina’s name, building in volume as he stroked his tiny, feminine dick. Lucina watched him cum all over his own chest, crying loudly as he sprayed it with such force that much of it reached his own mouth.

Lucina couldn’t hold back anymore. She locked her stance and pumped his anus with all her pent up royal seed, each wave of sweet climax delivering dollops of semen as far in as she could force her dick. It spilled out and ran along Lucina’s length down to her balls, which twitched and contorted with each burst. Finally, they were both satisfied, falling into each other’s arms on the table, reveling in the musky scent of sweat and cum. Lucina kissed Josh on the forehead and whispered “Don’t work yourself too hard next time. That means I’ll have to fuck your ass raw again.”

* * *

 

Tiki rested her head on the table as she marveled at Lucina’s story. Her eyes were bright, burning, inspired. “You are more like Marth than I thought” she said. “Truly, your kindness knows no bounds.”

Lucina put a hand on her chin and let her shy smile emerge. “Thank you, Tiki.” She let her eyes linger on Tiki’s bountiful breasts, and her tights became wet around her tip. “I will share my kindness with you any time.”


End file.
